In Her Presence
by laurrennn
Summary: JJ is introduced to Chloe, who has a huge heart, and an unfortunate past. Through their time together, both become very close. The idea of leaving each other, is far from what both of them want. (JJ is single, and Emily is present still)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so please go easy on me! Review if you enjoyed, and share with me what you would like to see! **

I sat there, legs shaking and heart pounding, waiting for my name to be called. I was never good at these kinds of things, no one expected this of me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, I could see eyes slowly start to turn and face me, I could finally make out what my teacher was asking of me.

"Chloe? You are up dear." My english teacher stated with a concerned look on her face.

I thought this might be it, here is my final minutes of life, as I might just die of stage fright. My body slowly started to register the fact that I needed to move out of my seat, and before I knew it I was in the front of the room. I look up and see questioning looks on most of my class' faces. This is not normal, this is not me. I see in the far corner a smile and two big thumbs up, Jake. _Just look at Jake, he will keep you focused on the task at hand._

My trembling hands begin to rise themselves up to the podium where they lay down the scribbled notes of my thoughts I have gathered the past couple of weeks. No one but Jake really knows me in this classroom, no one knows what I have been through. How could I be so stupid to choose a class project to lay my life in front of these people? _There's no turning back. _My eyes stay focused, my nose takes a deep inhale, my mouth exhales, I clear my throat…and begin.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau. Her job is difficult, and often times tiring. Her job according to me, is something no one has been able to do. For the longest time I did not know a job like this was real, or that anyone wanted it. In my opinion hers is the hardest job anyone could voluntarily take on. Agent Jareau, JJ, is a mom. She is my mom to be exact. Her job title makes her my hero. It all started one year ago…"

* * *

><p>"What going on?" JJ asked as the team slowly started to make their way off the plane. Hotch shut his phone off and slowly put it in his pocket, trying to think of a way to tell JJ without her worrying.<p>

"It's another one." Hotch stated.

"Ok," JJ slowly spoke. "So this makes the count six? Surely we knew he would attack again?"

Hotch turned looking slowly into JJ's eyes, a sign that he wasn't finished yet. "This is different JJ. She's alive."

By this point the whole team had their full attention on Hotch, waiting for him to finish. "She remembers everything. And she…" Hotch paused before he took a breath, "She's sixteen."

JJ's eyes grew wide, and looked at Hotch, empathy already showing in her face for a girl she had never even met. The team slowly started to make their way to the cars waiting for their arrival. JJ wanted to move, but she stood there frozen. All she could think of was that she knew this man, this murderer's MO, she knew the monster that he was. The time they spent reading case over case of the damage and the humiliation he caused these women was enough to make anyone want to die, and now one of them was alive…and sixteen. Slowly a hand started to guide the blonde haired woman over to the rest of the team.

"It's going to be ok." Spencer stated in a whisper as he led JJ to their car._ It's not ok._

As the team pulled up to the hospital, there was an eery feeling in the air. No one wanted to witness the damage this girl must have endured, JJ especially.

"JJ?" Hotch opened the car door waiting for the woman to join him outside. She looked up at her teammate and nodded, slowly making her way out. "Listen, if you don't want to do this I can get Emily to join me." Hotch stated, as it had been decided in the car that JJ would join him in talking to the young girl.

"No, I need to do this." JJ stated in a firm voice, trying to control herself. something had the woman drawn towards this case, and she couldn't just give in so easily. As the rest of the team pulled out of the hospital entrance to head to the crime scene, JJ and Hotch stood there in silence. Finally Hotch cleared his throught, hinting that it was time to head inside to meet the young woman.

As they entered the hospital, a coldness hit both of them. The goosebumps on JJ's arms rose and caught her attention. She needed to focus. In a fast pace, both of them made their way towards the pediatric wing where they were greeted by a nurse waiting for their arrival. As they shook hands and started following the nurse towards the victims room, the nurse was talking to the two about the girl. In JJ's case she might have well have been talking nonsense, as JJ did not hear any of it.

In a short burst of a halt, the three adults stopped in their tracks to a closed door. "Right this way." The nurse said as she guided the door open. JJ walked in and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. In front of her was what seemed like a small child. JJ knew she was sixteen but in the condition she was in, she could have passed as a ten year old. The girl was laying there with her eyes closed, but slowly opened when she saw the three adults walk in. She let out a soft smile at JJ, and then as fast as the smile came it disappeared.

"Chloe this is Agent Agent Jareau and Agent Hotch, they are here to ask you some questions." The nurse told the scared girl. JJ walked over to the girl and tried to grasp her attention, noticing that her eyes would not leave Hotch.

"Chloe," JJ called to the young girl quietly. The young teen looked up at her in terror. JJ knew in that moment what was going on. "Hotch, do you mind if maybe Chloe and I talk for a little while? You know, girl stuff?" JJ looked at Hotch who immediately got the hint. The girl had been through enough, and it seemed right that JJ should just be in there with her.

When Hotch excused himself out of the room, Chloe's face immediately looked calmer, and she gave out a soft thank you to JJ. JJ smiled at the girl and grabbed a chair to continue. She set the chair next to the girls bed and began, "Chloe, you can call me JJ. I know you have been through a lot recently, so we can take this as slow as possible, is that good with you?" JJ waited for a nod before she continued.

"Great, alright Chloe I know this is going to seem hard, but it's very important. I need you to describe what happened to you last night." Just then Chloe's face went stone cold. She started shaking her head, clearly losing herself in the remembrance of her previous night.

A tear escaped the girls eye and she looked up at JJ with a plea, "Please don't make me." JJ's heart broke in that very moment, she had never felt this much pain for a victim before. She grabbed the young girls hand, and reached up with her other hand to swipe a stray strand behind the girls ear.

"Ok, ok shhh don't worry we have plenty of time." JJ reassured the young one, wanting to make sure she knew JJ wasn't mad.

"Why don't we start easy, ok? Let's see…" JJ thought to herself for a second, tapping her pointer finger to her thumb, causing a small smile to grow on Chloe's face. "Favorite music?" JJ asked enthusiastically.

Chloe piped up and the wheels in her head started turning. "I love Katy Perry." The girl said in a question like tone, looking for the approval of the woman sitting next to her.

"Are you kidding? I love Katy Perry! She is secretly my favorite." JJ shared with the girl, who immediately became more relaxed. "She's my favorite too! If I had a bucket list, going to one of her concerts would be like third on my list!" Chloe shared, with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh ya? Well tell me, what are the first two, since it seems like you have this all figured out." JJ stated with a small laugh at the enthusiasm of the girl.

"Well number two, would be to fly in a hot air balloon, I mean how cool would that be? The first one, is kind of embarrassing." Chloe kept her eyes focused on the wall behind JJ, not wanting to show that she was slowly growing more and more upset.

"Come on silly, what is it?" JJ nudged at the girl, causing Chloe to come back to reality.

"Oh…" Chloe looked at JJ for a second and then took a deep breath before she finally spoke up again. "I want my own bedroom." Chloe's cheeks became red, embarrassed by her number one wish. JJ looked at the girl intently trying to figure out a way to make the girl feel better after sharing her wish.

"What would you color the walls?" JJ asked. Chloe looked up at her confused, "What?" "Well, you have to think of this stuff!" JJ said, "I mean you could go neutral, or you could go crazy! Pink! or Purple! But like pastel versions!" JJ continued to ramble as the girl looked at her in aw with a smile. "I love blue! I want a blue room, but like soft blue! Kind of like the ocean in the carribean!" "Ok," JJ said with a smirk on her face. "I think blue is perfect!"

There was silence in the room for a second as both Chloe and JJ collected their thoughts. "JJ?" Chloe said softly in a whisper. "Ya, sweety?" Chloe looked her in the eyes and slowly spoke back to the woman, "He was horrible to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading my story so far! Please review, it makes me know that you want to read more :) Like I said before, this is my first fanfic. I wanted to practice my writing, and storytelling; this in my opinion is a great way to do so!**

I looked out to my classmates and saw nothing now but curiosity in their eyes. They wanted to know my story, and I was going to give it to them. I cleared my throat to continue.

"I grew up with a Mom and a Dad. The typical white picket fence life that most people starting a family dream about. My parents were great people; they took care of me, and they made me feel loved. On the eve of Christmas my parents and I endured a horrible accident that killed my mom on impact, and left my dad on life support until he passed a week later. I was in the back and safe from the blow, but I wasn't safe from my mind. I still vividly remember the crash, and saying goodbye to both my parents. Even today I will have nightmares over a night that should have been wonderful. I never understood why they were taken away from me, and to this day I still don't. JJ once told me that our past does not define out future. I believe her. My past does not define my future, even the years I endured in foster care..."

* * *

><p>JJ left the hospital in a rage of anger she had never felt before. All the things that man did to Chloe were enough to make her want to go after the man herself. Chloe shared so much about the details of the night, that JJ was afraid Chloe may never get over the beatings and the torture. As she waited for the car to pick her and Hotch up, she sat there in silence thinking of the promise she made to girl…<p>

_"__You don't have to do this." Chloe stated in a firm tone, trying not to sound desperate. _

_"Don't be ridiculous!" JJ shot back with a smile on her face. JJ promised Chloe she would come stay with her for the night, after she returned to her team to gather her things. As much as Chloe loved the idea of having the woman in her room for comfort, she didn't want to seem like some scared child. _

_"Ok," Chloe softly said, "but, don't be too long." Chloe soon realized what she said, and tried to change her tone, wanting to not sound desperate for JJ. "I mean, what's the point of you coming back if you walk in and I'm already asleep?" JJ overlooked the tough act Chloe put on, and saw the scared little girl who just wanted someone to stay with her. Whether she would admit it or not, Chloe wanted JJ there while she slept._

The car finally arrived, and both Hotch and JJ jumped in the car. Hotch was ready to get back to the team, and JJ was ready to get her stuff to come back and be with Chloe.

"She really seems to like you." Hotch said as he looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with JJ. The blonde turned her head at him and softly smiled, "She's a sweet kid." With this the two stopped talking until the car was parked outside the hotel where the rest of the team was.

Hotch began to open the door before turning back to JJ, "Please, try not to get too attached." JJ sat there in silence. She hardly would consider herself becoming attached, she was just doing her job, looking out for the girl.

"JJ!" A shout from the hotel entrance broke JJ of her thoughts and she turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Emily." JJ said laughing as she got out of the car.

"So?" Emily said as JJ approached her. "So, what?" JJ questioned her friend, trying to figure out what she was so desperately wanting to know. Emily placed her hand on JJ's shoulder to grab her full attention."How is she? Is she ok?" Emily asked in a worried tone.

"Ya," JJ shook her head trying to lighten the mood, "She is a great kid. Unfortunately she has had some bad luck in her life." Emily stood there waiting to hear more, not giving up on the blonde who was hesitant on talking.

"Poor thing lost her family when she was five, been in and out of foster families, and not the good kind. Then this happens to her? She is an amazing girl, with all that she has been through." The blonde looked at Emily with watered eyes, trying to contain the emotions that flooded through her.

Emily gave JJ a light smile, "She sounds like a great kid. I bet she is waiting on you," Emily revealed behind her a duffel bag with all of JJ's essentials. "Here, I didn't want you to waste anytime. I know you probably want to get back to her." JJ was so grateful to have a friend like Emily, she looked at her and saw pure selflessness.

"Thanks Emily." Both of the woman sat there smiling, and made small talk before the driver was ready to bring JJ back to the hospital. "Alright, see you tomorrow?" Emily asked JJ as she walked over to the open car door. "Of course, I will be there." JJ said reassuringly.

"JJ," Emily said quickly, "Don't rush back though. You are all she has right now. I know what that feels like to need someone." JJ smiled and looked down at the ground. "Thanks." She said while nodding her head, before quickly getting in the car.

JJ walked to the pediatric wing in a fast pace, feeling bad for leaving the girl by herself for so long. As JJ reached the young girls door, she noticed that the door was open, and there was a fit of laughter that came out of the room. JJ couldn't help but smile to what she walked into. Chloe was red faced, sitting in her bed, unable to control herself from laughing. The nurse looked at the teenager disgustingly, and looked like she was about to hurl.

"Chill!" Chloe said through her uncontrollable laughter. "It's just apple juice!" The nurses face lightened up and realized the trick Chloe played her.

"Alright! Calm down, I knew that wasn't your urine in the cup." The nurse said, as she noticed JJ walking into the room.

"Sure you did." The young girl winked at the nurse, who was clearly irritated that JJ too was laughing softly in the corner. "Get some rest." The nurse said coldly, as she stormed out of the room.

"Chloe, that is so bad." JJ smiled at the girl as she came to sit on the foot of the bed.

"What? I have to have some kind of fun around here." Chloe looked to the woman, who was relieved that the young girl was feeling better after their talk a couple of hours beforehand. "Well, I'm just glad you are feeling better." JJ softly smiled.

"Ya, me too. It hasn't been too bad of a day." Chloe let out a yawn and sunk further into her pillow. "I have an idea," JJ stated, clearly seeing that the girl needed some rest. "Why don't we watch some TV, and relax a little? You look exhausted."

Chloe's head shook, "I'm not tired." She said trying to hide a fresh yawn.

"Whatever you say kiddo." JJ laughed as she went to turn a lamp on, and walked over to turn off the bright florescent lights. Chloe got the hint and turned on the TV, flipping channels until she was satisfied. "You like Seinfield?" JJ asked the girl as she set up a makeshift bed out of two chairs.

"Ya,it's a great show." Chloe nodded as her eyes got heavy. JJ got situated and put her feet up, intently watching the humorous nonsense on the TV. "You know one time I saw Jerry Seinfeld in person. He was just walking down the streets of New York." JJ stated, quickly noticing she was talking to herself.

JJ turned around and noticed the girl in her bed sound asleep. JJ couldn't help but smile, happy that the girl was able to fall asleep so fast. Before JJ knew it her eyes were slowly getting heavier, and she was lost in a series of dreams revolving around the comedy show she fell asleep watching.

"I don't want to!" JJ woke up suddenly from the noise, unaware of where she was for a moment. Finally she turned around and saw Chloe in her bed, yelling at the nurse.

"Chloe?" JJ questioned, as she could tell the girl was very upset. "Please," Chloe said through tears, "Tell her I can't." JJ walked over to the girl and the nurse, confused at the situation at hand.

"What's going on?" The blonde questioned the nurse. "I need to, uh, check how she is healing." JJ gave the nurse a puzzled look.

"We need to make sure that the damage caused from the rape is healing properly." The nurse quietly spoke, not wanting to make the girl anymore upset. JJ soon walked over to Chloe's side.

"Chloe, sweetheart, you need to let the nurse check down there. They just need to make sure everything is ok." Chloe's tears would not stop, and she looked up at JJ with her lower lip quivering. JJ needed to do something, and fast.

"Hold my hand sweetheart, and just close your eyes." JJ soothed the girl as she held her hand out and sat down next to the bed. As the nurse was doing her job, JJ kept her eye on the now stoned face girl.

"Alright we are all done. Thank you, Chloe. You did a great job." The nurse praised the girl before walking out. "See, we got through that. Not so bad, right?" JJ smiled at the girl, who was now coming back to reality. Chloe quickly let go of JJ's hand and her face turned bright red. "I shouldn't have acted that way, I'm not a baby." The girl stated, clearly ashamed of her actions before hand.

"Hey," JJ said firmly, "there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is ok. One day at a time, alright?" JJ said looking intently into the girls big green eyes. JJ was right, Chloe had a long road ahead of her, and one day at a time was all she could hope for right now. Chloe slowly nodded, and before she knew it her hand was grabbing on to JJ's again.

"Can you stay with me when they come to check my cuts?" JJ was surprised Chloe was asking her. Maybe they were making progress, or maybe the girl was falling deeper into self doubt. Whatever it was JJ knew one thing, "I'll be right here, don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, and the great advice! A few things… One of you asked what season this is set in, if Jack is apart of Chloe's class. I just want to say that I had a complete brain fart with the names, and Jack is now Jake who will appear in later chapters :) Sorry for the confusion! Also, in this world JJ is single, and Emily is still apart of the team (The year is somewhere around 2010). I also changed the format, as one of you lovely people gave me some great advice that I took into consideration. I knew my layout was a little difficult to read at first, but thanks AndreeaReducan for the tip! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, what would you like to see happen in the future chapters!? I would love thoughts, as I will definitely take them into consideration! **

"I always thought families were just like mine, until I was put into the foster care system." I looked to Jake who put a huge smile on his face, and motioned with his hands to keep going.

I took a deep breath, "When I was seven I was put into a foster home with six other kids. At this point I had been in the system for two years, and things weren't too bad. This house was different though… this house was a living hell."

Jake's face went back to a resting position, as he knew the story I was about to tell. "I didn't know crying wasn't allowed. I didn't know that if I did cry they had a special place for me. I didn't know that place was in the basement." I froze after saying these words, unsure if I should continue or not. "I didn't know it would be so dark." I said trying to keep myself from remembering the vivid details I could still recall.

_Deep breaths. You will never have to go back. You have JJ now, she will protect you._

* * *

><p>"I can't leave her!" JJ cried out to her friend Emily.<p>

It had been a week in Arizona, and Chloe's rapist was finally caught. In the past four days, JJ rarely left the young girls side, returning back to her team mates only when she was truly needed.

"JJ," Emily sat on the other bed in the hotel room, feeling bad for her friend, "You knew this was going to happen…"

The blonde looked up at the brunette and sighed, "I know, I shouldn't have gotten so close. I just… this was so different." Silence filled the room. "I want her." If Emily wasn't really listening, she would have completely missed the last statement that came out of her friends mouth.

JJ looked up with tears now filling her eyes, "She asked me today what was going to happen to her. I told her I didn't know, and she just shut down on me."

"Because she wants to be with you, and you didn't tell her that." Emily stated, knowing that the blonde already knew this, but feeling like it had to be said out loud. "I need to figure something out." JJ got up and headed to her phone, dialing the first person she could think of.

"So you are leaving?" Chloe questioned JJ as she sat down on the bed with her.

"My team is leaving." JJ stated firmly, trying not to confuse the situation at hand. "Listen Chloe, there is something I need to talk to you-" "Don't say it, it's ok" The young girl cut off JJ, "I know I can't go with you."

The past couple of days Chloe would make comments about how much fun it would be to live with JJ, knowing it wouldn't happen, but desperately praying that it would.

"Hey," JJ said in a firm and loving tone as she grabbed on to the girls hand, "listen, before you start making assumptions." Chloe nodded at the older woman and looked at her with big eyes, waiting for her to explain herself. "I want you to be with me, I can't imagine leaving you Chloe." tears were now creeping into both their eyes.

"In order for this to work though, I do have to go back home to sort paperwork out."

"So you are leaving?" JJ sighed as the girl questioned her again. "Yes, technically I am sweetheart, but I am not leaving, leaving. I will be back hopefully in just two days tops, that's it!" JJ let out a soft smile, trying to reassure the girl that this was going to work.

"You promise?" Chloe asked, letting her tears flow freely. JJ instantly laid down next to the girl, letting Chloe cry into her shoulder.

"Talk to me." JJ quietly pleaded with the young girl.

"I just…" Chloe softly spoke, "I didn't think you would want me. You haven't even known me for over a week." JJ's heart broke, after the time they had spent with each other this week she couldn't see how the girl wouldn't think she would want her.

"I was ready to take you after the first night I met you." JJ spoke, stroking the girls dark blonde curls, "believe it or not Chloe you have shared more with me than you think. I have witnessed the joy that you bring to me, I have seen the silly side of you, and I see a girl who deserves all the love in the world. I can't imagine leaving my dance partner."

Chloe smiled through her tears up at JJ, remembering the dance party they had in the hospital room. JJ had bought Chloe the new Katy Perry CD, and they blasted the music and danced their hearts out until a nurse came in to quiet them down.

"Ya, who is going to keep you from making sure you don't pull out those lame dance moves in public?" Chloe said with a smirk on her face. JJ nudged the girl with her elbow, "Hey now!" She teasingly said, "I could say the same thing for you!" The two girls both smiled at each other.

Before JJ knew it Chloe was in her arms, "Thank you." Chloe said, as JJ held on to her tightly.

"No, thank you." JJ said, knowing that Chloe was showing her a side of herself that she never even knew she had. Chloe pulled away and started wiping at her tears, smiling from excitement.

"So only two days?" the young girl asked enthusistically.

"Two days, and I will be back here, and we can get you out of this place." JJ smiled at the girls enthusiasm.

"Good, because the food here is awful!" Both girls looked at each other and laughed, knowing it was true. JJ quickly gave another hug to the young girl, knowing she had to leave.

"Alright, I have to go." JJ said quietly. The hug lasted longer than both girls expected, but she knew neither of neither of them wanted to let go. Finally Chloe let go, "Alright, the sooner you get there the sooner you can come back and get me out of this place!" JJ smiled as she got out of the bed and gathered her things.

"Please, be good to the nurses. No more pranks!" JJ stated before leaving the room. "I don't make promises I can't keep!" JJ smiled while leaving, knowing that Chloe would be giving the nurses a run for their money in the next two days.

The plane back home felt like the longest flight JJ had ever taken. JJ was ready to get this paperwork settled, and everything squared away. As she turned her phone back on, she noticed a message from Garcia. JJ had turned to Garcia to find the quickest way possible to grant guardianship to JJ.

**_Call me ASAP! _**

JJ didn't think anything of her friends message and quickly called her friend back. "Hey, what's up?" JJ asked as soon as she heard the line pick up.

"We have a problem." Garcia spoke back slowly. JJ didn't respond back hoping Garcia would continue.

"JJ?"

"I'm here."

You could hear a deep breath being taken on Garcia's end until she finally spoke up again, "Chloe's father on her birth certificate is actually a man named Thomas Gilroy. Technically she still belongs to him." JJ listened intently, slightly confused at the situation at hand.

"Ok, so we just get him to sign his rights away, right?" JJ asked. "That's our problem, I already contacted him. JJ he is saying no." JJ's body tensed and she stopped in her tracks as she heard the words over the phone. This was going to be a long two days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all your kind reviews, as well as favoriting and following my story! I am sorry it has taken a while to update, but this past week was midterm week for me and I didn't have much time. Please don't forget to review, as it lets me know what you all think, and how I can improve :) Also no more future excerpts of Chloe sharing her story, I will have the rest of that at the end of this whole story. **

The car ride back to the bureau could not have gone any slower for JJ. She sat there looking out the window, wondering why some situations where simpler than others. This was not a simple situation, and JJ wished with every ounce of her being that it was.

"We will get this sorted out." Emily said next to JJ as she grabbed her hand for comfort. JJ was thankful for the support of her friend, and she turned her head away from the window to give a soft nod and smile.

"I feel like I need to call and tell her." JJ wanted so badly to talk to Chloe right now, mainly for the reassurance that she was still going to be hers.

"Don't call her yet, we need to settle some of this out first. You should wait until later to say goodnight to her, and by that time you will have figured out your next step." JJ knew the brunette was right, she decided to listen to Emily whose logic was still clear.

JJ and Emily hurried through the halls to Garcia who when upon entrance to her office was diligently typing away.

"Penelope." JJ stated softly, wanting to grab the woman's attention. Garcia turned around and quickly got up to embrace JJ who was leaning against the door frame.

"Congratulations!" Garcia excitedly said after letting go of a confused JJ.

"Don't worry," Garcia put her hand up in reassurance, "your good friend Penelope has figured it all out." Garcia winked, and both Emily and JJ couldn't help but let out two huge relieved smiles.

"Ok, let me hear it." JJ said as she made her way to the computers to snoop on what Garcia was working on, hoping the answer would be clear on the screen.

It took over two hours for Garcia to explain the plan, and print all the essentials that were needed for JJ's case to getting Chloe.

"Alright, all set." Garcia stated as she printed out the last of the documents.

"So, first I need to renew my fosters license, correct?" JJ asked, trying to go over again all that needed to be done.

"That is right," Garcia nodded, "After that you will easily be able to gain temporary custody of Chloe. This will give us enough time to get Chloe's biological father to sign over his rights, and let you and Chloe be together during the said amount of time that could take."

"Should I tell her about her father? I mean she has never doubted that Jonathan was her real dad. I don't know if I could break it to her." Emily was the first to pipe up and answer JJ's question.

"Not now. She has been through a lot. When you get her back here you can explain to her what is going on. The poor girl doesn't need to be hit with more bad news right now." Garcia nodded in agreement, giving JJ the reassurance that she was doing the right thing by keeping this from Chloe. The two other woman went back to work and JJ sat there still thinking; she caught a glimpse of the clock, and was surprised that it was already one in the morning. Realizing the time difference between the east and west coast, JJ figured that Chloe would still be up and she could finally call her.

"I'm gonna step outside to call Chloe, I'll be right back." JJ walked out of the room leaving the other two woman happily sorting out paperwork.

The phone rang only once before an answer arrived on the other line, "JJ?"

JJ's smile grew from just hearing the young girls voice, "Hey, girly. I just wanted to say goodnight. How has your day been?" JJ waited for a response from the girl, before she heard a couple of sniffles on the other line.

"Chloe?" JJ asked over the phone, making sure the girl was still there.

"I'm here." Chloe stated softly through quiet tears.

"Sweetheart, tell me what happened." JJ hated being so far away from the girl.

"It's nothing, I'm just really tired." the young girl was not fooling anyone, especially JJ.

"You know I'm not hanging up until you tell me what is really wrong." JJ said, trying to reassure her that she was there to listen.

"I just am scared to sleep tonight, you aren't here if I have a nightmare. God, I sound like such a baby." The girl whined over the phone, clearly irritated by her confession.

"Chloe, you have been through a lot, it's ok to be scared and to want me there, I wish that I was. Listen to me, if you have a nightmare tonight you call me ok? No question about it." JJ emphasized making sure that the girl on the other line understood.

"Thanks JJ." Chloe said through more tears.

"You get some sleep. I will have my phone with me all night, and I will call you in the morning. Goodnight sweet girl."

"Goodnight."

The line clicked and JJ let out a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. JJ wished more that anything that she could be there for the young girl, but luckily with Garcia's plan she could possibly surprise Chloe with an earlier arrival.

"How was she?" Emily asked as JJ walked back into the room after collecting herself from the phone call.

"She sounded so young. She was scared to fall asleep tonight without me." Emily frowned at Chloe's confession to JJ.

"She hasn't had a stable home environment since she was five, JJ. It's normal for someone like Chloe to cling to you, she feels safe when you are around." JJ nodded at what Emily had so say.

"I know, which is why I am going back to Arizona to finish all of this paperwork; I can do everything from there, right Garcia?"

Garcia smiled at JJ and nodded her head in a yes, "Of course, I can get it arranged for you to renew your fostering license over there. Don't worry I have my ways!" JJ could not help but laugh at Garcia's confidence, the girl always found a way around the legal system.

"Let's finish this up in the morning, shall we?" JJ let out a yawn before she finished her question. It was getting late, and JJ had a long day ahead of her if she wanted to make it back to Arizona that next night. The three woman were all in agreement and none of them protested the idea of some much needed sleep.

It was close to three in the morning by the time JJ drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by a phone call she had been waiting for.

"Hi sweety, you ok?" JJ sleepily asked, knowing who was calling her.

"You said to call if I had a nightmare." Chloe hiccuped through the other line, trying to catch her breath.

"I did babe, want to tell me what happened?"

Chloe shook her head before answering, "No, I just needed to hear your voice, I feel better."

JJ's eyes were closed and she was laying on her pillow with a soft smile on her face, she loved the feeling of making Chloe feel safe even from such a far distance.

"That's what I am here for, don't forget that."

Both of them said nothing, before Chloe finally spoke up again. "JJ, I can go back to sleep now."

Chloe let out a yawn indicating that she would soon be asleep on the phone if they didn't hang up. Both said their goodnights, and fell asleep as soon as they hit end, dreaming of the days ahead that were going to be anything but ordinary.

**Already writing the 5th chapter. Sorry this chapter was purely fluff, but I needed a good leeway into chapter 5. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow! :) **


End file.
